Paper Hearts Valentine Challenge
by Desna
Summary: In observance of Valentines/singles awareness day. Laxus thinks he has a plan to settle down his frustrated and lonely female guildmates...


A/N Valentines Paper heart challenge with the ladies. You all know who you are, thank you for the inspiration to sit down and hammer this out for some snickers and giggles!In observance of Valentines day/Singles awareness day

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tradition. Valentines day was about girls giving guys chocolates. Trouble was...Fairy Tail had some shy women and some brave women, and several of the men were just...either in relationships, or...away on missions. After Lucy had ranted in his face enough Laxus had Freed rune his door...then wall and floor because Lucy had too damned many resourceful spirits...Laxus had decided he'd take extreme action.

One call was all it took, and he'd really just meant there to be some sort of little exchange, give his guilds women some nice options, they'd have a party, get drunk, some of them (the loud ones that had been bitching) could get laid and his life would calm back down into its regular levels of chaos. He really wanted to relax, spend the evening with his mate that night curled up in front of the fire, playing...Gajeel was oh so good at grounding himself and both really enjoyed the wrestles for dominance while with their beautiful Boscan surrogate, who...once pregnant, had become like dragon-nip to both of them keeping them circling home and the bedroom like starved predators around a plump deer.

Simple, he called Bickslows older brother. Kaleb had liked the idea of letting the guilds mingle for the holiday, some airship tickets, a floor of the hotel by the lake booked, it was going to be a great mini-vacation for the Boscans and Laxus would achieve his goal...Lucy, Erza, Cana and the worst...Evergreen, no longer bitching at him about recruiting more men...like he wanted to go recruit guys so they could have boyfriends...seriously...it was Fairy Tail, not matchmaker central no matter what Mira thought.

Kalebs aid Thane had the idea of sending some Boscan magazines ahead that had pics and articles of some of the guys coming, Lucy had snatched them and when Laxus had come downstairs to get lunch 3 days before Valentines day, he'd been a little concerned by ALL the single women in his guild suddenly crowded around the one table with Lucy.

"Ok...so the ones marked are all coming, they're single, and, according to Laxus because they're Boscan? Open for about anything. Now Levy and I have separated all the available guys including those from Fairy Tail and there ARE enough that if we do this right? Nobody goes home unkissed and if we work it? Nobody wakes up tomorrow still eyeing their battery operated boyfriend instead of having gotten some fun with the real thing everyone in?" Lucy asked, her tone the same a when she was planning the take down of a dark guild and there were a lot of serious faces, hungry eyes skimming over the pictures cut from magazines, each tagged with index cards that gave some information on the man in the picture.

She glared at Erza "NO interference, are we fucking clear Erza? It has been 11 ELEVEN fucking months since I've had sex and I will KILL you in your damned sleep if you fuck this up for anyone, shove your honor protection up Happys ass before I shove him in a barrel of bourbon in the back so he doesn't piss me off that night and join the fun or go to the mission board get a job and get the fuck out." she said.

Cana snorted, Levy pressed her fingers to her lips to keep quiet but Erza nodded grimly.

"For Valentines day and this operation...I shall interfere with nobody. I swear it Lucy...it has been...2 years for me…" She said quietly. There were some gasps, sympathetic pats and words of encouragement and Lucy narrowed her eyes on the group.

"Ok, I have an idea...everyone...write down on an index card how long it's been for you and the one thing you want most out of the Valentines mixer and...Levy and I will go through and we'll assign a pick order based on that, the people who have gone the longest get to chose first, all of us understanding whoever is picked is off limits until the girl targeting them has achieved what she wants, then...if they're still at the guild? They're up for grabs again...sound good?" She asked and everyone agreed.

Laxus blinked slowly, his mug of beer hovering near his lips that were parted in shock as he stared toward the table.

Bickslow walked to him and pushed his mug to his lips, making him sputer and spill some down his shirt.

"F..fuck...it's like they're going to war…" He said quietly.

Bickslow chuckled, shrugging "Yep. well, Natsu and Gray hooked up. Romeo hooked up with Chellia, Elfman discovered he was Gay and him and Orga are all happy in Sabertooth, Freed is very decidedly gay and never changing sides, I'm mated with Cobra, You and Gajeel are expecting in 3 months with your surrogate. There haven't been any Earthland shattering things happening, they're all….antsy." Bickslow said, lazily looking over to where his mate was reclined snickering at the militant thoughts of the women.

"I don't want to be here that night, I want to go home with Gajeel and spend it with our surrogate…" He growled.

"You can." Laxus and Bicklow both let out unmasculine sounds, red and blue eyes glaring angrily at a smirking mage whose wine colored eyes and red streaked black hair left no doubts...Laxus' hopeful reprieve from deprived women had arrived.

"You know...most people say hello or some shit." Laxus growled.

Vander shrugged looking over his shoulder toward the table of women and smirking seeing curious eyes starting to fall on him, the women starting to elbow each other. His guild regalia was hard to miss and Kaleb had insisted.

"This is a guild mixer, you are in White Sea, wear the fucking uniform when we arrive, after that, you can wear whatever you want, but for our arrival? GUILD CLOTHES." Kaleb had snarled enough Vander had obliged. So, he was in black breeches, a skin tight white sleeveless compression shirt with guild insignia on the left breast and a black ¼ jacket with the white sea insignia on each shoulder. The right leg of his pants was made of a sheer material, so his clan tattoos showed, and his hair hung lose in shiny waves just past his shoulders.

The women...had noticed, and he had left the Skyport and void jumped to the guild in no mood to wait to start having fun.

"I'm an ex assassin, you say hi people might slit your throat and ask questions later. You can take Vlantines off Laxus, Kaleb is with us." Vander grinned and Laxus smiled, for real smiled….Kaleb ran a 4000+ mage guild, one of the largest in the whole damned world, Fairy Tail had just under 100 members….with Kaleb here? And the men he'd promised to bring? He really COULD stay home that night and just let Bickslows brother handle things….

He was just about dying to get his com out, call Gajeel and tell him to stock up on chocolates and groceries because they wouldn't be leaving the fucking house…

"That's fantastic, I wasn't expecting him to come with you guys...I mean...I asked for you and your brothers…"

He had...he'd admit it...in a moment of frustrated weakness...he'd actually ASKED Kaleb to send Vander…. He couldn't help it...he had women in full frustrated deprived bitch mode...Lucy was ready to kill something and the others were circling behind her prepared for a feeding frenzy. He knew he could throw Vander out and the man would handle several of them….

"You're telling me those pretty things are having...trouble...getting dates?" Vander asked, shifting a bit so he wasn't looking over his shoulder to deliver winning smiles.

"Not alot of regular men will date mages, and...we might...have a reputation….Erza did almost kill a guy who tried to take her arm and...Lucys spirit Virgo buried one man for grabbing her ass...Gajeel and Natsu managed to sniff him out before he suffocated though…" Laxus grumbled...leaving out the part where Natsu burned the guys hair and eyebrows off and Gajeel cracked his jaw and knocked out hi front teeth for disrespecting his Bunny. The guy who touched Erza was actually walking without crutches now…

The doors opened and the women all stopped and looked, smiled spreading as White Sea made it's entrance. Kaleb was a little ahead of them, not in his dress regalia, he'd felt that would be overkill, but his all white regular dress, like Vanders, breeches with one sheer leg to show his tattoos, compression sleeveless, ¼ jacket with insignia, the fact it wa all solid white setting him apart from the black and white the rest wore.

"Ladies...we have..men…" Lucy breathed

"Hallelujah…" Erza added

Taking a long look as the white sea mages walked to Laxus at the bar, Lucy grinned and waved her hands at everyone "CARDS ladies, lets get this organized, then we're in the guild kitchen making Honmei and Giri chocolates to hand out...with Miras special recipee…"

Dark grins lit every face, they had all worked, Lucy and Levy spending hours researching alchemic journals, to prepare the chocolates they would hand out, they HAD to have a certain impact, every woman there had goals….This was a one night thing, nothing could be left to chance, and there were...her eyes ran over the group.

There were 8 of them, each...very very nice in their own right.

She had 8 women...Laxus really had done a good job...but she knew some of Mermaid heel was coming thanks to Cana inviting Risely Law. Gods knew Mermaid heel hadn't had a decent mixer for Valentines day in...well….ever.

So, some of the men, if the few ingle fairy tail men...she looked...Jet and Droy were pouting over Levy turning them down flat again...like she did every fucking day… Max was busy gushing at Mira over some new products for the souvenir booth, Nab was standing at the job board and Vjeeter...well...hmm. Reedus was painting...there just...she shook her head, focusing as the cards were handed in.

"To the kitchen ladies!" She called and everyone headed that way, more than happy to get a closer look at the well dressed men from White Sea….ie...fresh meat…

Beck smiled faintly, watching the women go by.

"What are they doing in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Making chocolates to hand out tomorrow. Ok, so, if you all will come up to my office, I'll explain everything and then you guys can relax here at the guild, maybe get a chance to talk to the women…"

That night was almost a party in itself, the women were making batches of chocolate, Mira and Erza guarding the entrances to the kitchen keeping anything masculine out, including Happy who Lucy warned she had a barrel in storage picked out for him Natsu would not be able to sniff him out in. She smirked when he made a comment about her being fat enough to just block the whole door and got himself yanked by the wing down to look face to face with the tall, built Archangel mage.

"Call her anything like that again while we're here and I'll pluck you little blue chicken cat." Zen growled "You do not speak to women that way."

Happy had blanched but couldn't cry to Natsu, Natsu wasn't there, out on a mission with Gray that everyone knew was actually a lovers getaway.

Laxus emerged grinning, having negotiated Kaleb babysitting the guild for Valentines he was heading to the market to meet Gajeel and get all they needed to stay home the following day.

Lucy leaned over the cards, she and Levy getting them organized based on the criteria they had all agreed on and she wiggled her brows at Levy "First pick Levs…" She smiled and Levy rolled her eyes, not exactly happy she'd won the honor, but...she went to the food window and looked out at the men that were all talking.

Vander and Bickslow though...the shadow mage was singing, Bickslow and Hestor joining him...but of the men there? She knew...Vander was the Sudehpah Prodigy who had been drafted into military work and those dancing dark red eyes….the tattoos, the idea of the serpents she knew he commanded...giant Draconian Havati...and he could sing, dance...was mirroring steps with Bickslow and Hestor as they played around...he looked so good…

"Vander." She finally said and Cana high fived her "Done girly, great choice...I am jealous. But...not since Jet when you were 14? Yeah...you fucking win that fine thing hands down."

"He likes cherries, so lets get your chocolates perfect." Mira said.

"Erza! Step up…" Lucy called next.

Lucy herself actually came in third and she smiled, knew exactly the one she wanted to spend her evening with, she'd read all about him, seen the few pictures and watched him walk in...no picture, no description, had done the man any justice…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The music was deafening, the booze was flowing, red white and pink was everywhere. The men stopped at the table on their way in, got a box with chocolates and the name of their date and then...amidst the chaos...had to find her.

Not that they weren't all waiting to pounce on their dates.

Vander certainly didn't have to use any of his skills, Levy didn't leave him waiting more than a few minutes after he was in the door before she….six tall cocktails and 13 shots in...had her arms around the mans neck and being spun around the dance floor.

Erza was blushing, but...having consumed more alcohol than Levy already...the black haired Dragon slayer from Bosco was in her arms, smiling and sucking in the occasional sharp breath when the woman's impressive grip slithered down to his ass.

Cana hadn't wasted time at all, she had Rowan off somewhere, the tall redhead chuckling and nodding as she whispered things to him, tugging his hand and leading him out of the guild minutes after he'd arrived. Lucy was smiling, looking up into gold flecked amethyst eyes.

"You've got the bands on." She observed, touching the heavy platinum bands and their faintly glowing lacrima that protected the Archangel from...well..her.

He smirked "I need them, you're...potent…" He chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea...yet…" She purred

The night wore on and Kaleb looked out over the festivities below. His own "date" was passed out on the couch a short distance away. Laki was too easy...drunk off her ass he'd had her spread on the desk in the spare office and had handled her...easy since she passed out with the first orgasm, then peeled a very drunk Lissana off a very unhappy Hestor, sent her mind spiralling and she was still twitching and groaning on the other couch.

He and Hestor had then gone into the office and he'd calmed his flighty celestial mage down, kneeling and undoing his pants, finally getting a smirk followed shortly by a gasp and long fingers burying in his hair.

Now Hestor was leaning against him sipping a scotch and also watching the party below.

Vander was taking hi second trip back to the storage room area with the script mage, Zen had Lucy wrapped around him, the blonde tongue in his mouth, her hands trying to get under his shirt.

_Go Ahead Zen, we're watching...have fun, she's beautiful and it's a great test for the bands_. He sent.

_Fuck...right now I don't give a shit about the bands Kaleb_….

Erza...he scanned and had to tap the link he had with Cristoff, smirking...ok...they weren't in the guildhall anymore…

Another check found Presca pinned in a corner, Risely Law in his lap kissing the energy mage senseless.

One by one the women Laxus had listed off were disappearing from the guild...including, he smiled watching his older brother walk out…Lucy still wrapped around him, hands buried in his hair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day after Valentine's day was usually a day Lucy would go down to the store and buy discounted chocolates for herself that she would then eat until she was sick.

She'd half expected the same, but...not this year...this Year Laxu had called in friends from another guild for a mixer, this year a tall Archangel mage had come...and this year...so had she...at least 6 times during the night….

She stretched, smiling and going still...feeling a firm hard warm body behind her pressed against her back and...what was more...was that...oh yes...she purred mentally, there was decidedly a nice sized semi flacid penis still in her somewhat sore vagina and she was not even close to upset about that.

She wriggled a bit and hummed then smiled at the growl that came from behind her, a hand on her hip pulling her firmly back into the wall of warm muscle behind her.

"Unless you're ready to pick up where we left off, stop moving." He warned and Lucy smirked, her head was pounding, her stomach wasn't sure what she'd done to it but chocolates sure weren't happening. She rolled her hips and roaned when the thick length in her started firming and twitched and teeth scraped her shoulder.

"No more warnings" He whispered and snapped his hips making her gasp.

He rolled her to her stomach and held her legs between his thighs as he pumped into her and Lucys eyes rolled up, feeling every delicious inch of him rocking in and out of her, hitting wonderful spots inside her that former lovers just didn't seem to catch.

His hands slid under her hips, lifting her a little, bringing him deeper into her with his next thrust and she screamed into the pillow and bit it, clutching at the sheets a he pounded into her until finally she screamed again, bliss saturating every nerve...uh huh...best...Valentines...ever…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Levy groaned, clinging to the wall between the guild and the guild bath house, eyes rolled up as her leg was lifted a little higher, Vander snapping his hips, driving her insane again. She'd lost count...she had...they'd done it all over the guild, in the store room, in the masters office, in the kitchen, under one of the tables, behind the bar, in the practice field, on the damned roof, even in the park with her clinging to a fountain edge. He'd fucked her, she'd blown him, he'd eaten her out...more than once...and then they had just rutted like rabbits and he showed no signs of tiring.

Somehow, he could wrench orgasms out of her still, she felt one building and wondered if she'd stay conscious for it, one she hadn't, she'd passed out, and woken a little later sprawled in the flower patch in the park with Vanders head between her legs...Gods what a way to wake up too.

"I...I can't…" She panted and warm lips teased her neck.

"You can...you will." He responded and she felt those shadows, silky and oh so soft, sliding over her, lifting her, twisting her hips and then he was hitting her so deep she screamed, or tried to, her voice was about gone from all the screaming she'd done. She wasn't going to be able to walk...but oh Gods she didn't care….

He was right...she could, and when it hit black spotted her vision and she slumped limp in his arms. Vander smirked, Kissing her shoulder, shadows rising around them...he'd take her to his hotel now, clean her up and place her in the bed so she could finally sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cana arched, the creak of vines making her heart race, the feel of soft leather hitting the backs of her thighs making her body vibrate with sensation.

Never...never in her life had she experienced all she had last night.

She'd been tied up in bed before, but Rowan had her suspended in these velvety vines that had hard edges he could move, spread and facing the floor, a couple vines around her throat and he was begging, had been for hours it felt like, for him.

He was gorgeous, slender but built, his ruby red hair and pale skin coupled with deep dark emerald eyes...she'd really just wanted to bed a ginger, but this...this was damn near a religious experience for her.

"You still want to be pushy?' He purred and she shook her head, dark hair swirling around her.

"Good girl…" He said and she groaned feeling those long fingered hands stroke her stinging ass, the insides of her thighs and she kept quiet even though she wanted to scream, wanted to beg him to just fuck her, every nerve in her body was just on fire and screaming for release.

His hands soothed over her reddened ass and thighs, slid up her sides and over her breasts and he moaned wantonly and he expertly twisted her nipples and tugged just enough to send sensation lancing right to her already dripping core.

That had sent her begging last time, but she grit her teeth, whimpering and the hands slid back down her sides, holding her hips and suddenly...he was between her spread legs, the vines tipping her forward so her head hung low and she groaned as a velvet hard length slid into her...finally...before he even was fully seated though she felt an orgasm rip through her and groaned, clenching and unclenching her hands as one of his slid to her bud of nerves, twisting it and making her cry out and the waves of pleasure became more intense.

Her legs were repositioned by vines and he started moving, new vines swirling up, cupping her breasts. His hands massaged her hips as her pulled her into his thrusts and she climaxed twice more within minutes, having been denied for so long, it wa so good she was almost sobbing as his thrusts picked up speed then slowed, then became powerful then soft and she couldn't get a grasp on it at all and it kept her off balance and whimpering and she barely managed to avoid begging again.

Begging got her "punished" for being pushy, Rowan liked to take his time with beautiful bodies he told her.

"Sex isn't about the climax, Cana...it's about all the pleasure of getting to it..if you didn't enjoy getting there? If that was rushed and lacked imagination? You can't call it good sex, it was just a fuck...I don't fuck people, I have sex with them and give them a memorable experience." He'd told her.

"And I'm going to make sure you have a lot to remember." He'd purred.

And Gods had he ever.

When she came again he joined her, grunting and burying himself deep, slowly pulling out and running his hand over her gently, the vines turning her over, ettling her quivering shaky body into his arms and he carried her to the bathroom, laid her in a hot bath and slowly bathed every inch of her, kising over her skin, massaging her where the vines marks still showed until they didn't anymore.

After washing her hair her dried her and carried her to the bed where he massaged her more, rubbing softly scented lotion into her skin and she didn't manage to last through it..falling asleep in complete boneless bliss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been two weeks. Laxus was sitting smiling in his chair, it was quiet. The damage report from Natsu and Grays last job wasn't even rankling him too badly as he looked up to a brightly smiling Lucy.

"I'm going to Bosco for a few weeks." She said and he blinked.

"You're...what? I...we have paperwork, and I was going to take a couple days with Gajeel and the surrogate, you know the baby is due soon." He aid and Lucy smiled.

"Yep, and Zen is in Bosco and if I don't go and ride that man till my legs wont work I'm going to go superbitch mode and blow up a town Natsu style...so...sign the visa here please K thanks?" She grinned slapping the paper down in front of him, reaching and grabbing his hand an shoving a pen in it when he didn't move right away.

"You're seriously leaving for sex?" He demanded and she smirked.

"No, I am taking a couple of weeks for mindblowing incredible great sex with a fucking Angel Laxus...and he's taking me swimming and on some dates and we're going to go riding...they have horses." She giggled...actually fucking..giggled...and then the light of his guild almost skipped from his office….

"Shit…" He grumbled.

He'd nearly gotten back into his groove when Cana came in, slapped a paper down on his desk and shoved a pen in his face.

"What's this?" He demanded, looking it over.

"A...a building permit...wait..for a what?!" He demanded.

"A playroom, the guild would benefit from an actual retreat for creative sexual activities, Blue Pegasus has 5 of them, it's past time Fairy Tail did, don't worry, I'm putting it in the basement area taking out the old paper storage since Kaleb installed the management system and we don't need to store all that shit anymore, not like I'll let Asuka come down and play with dildos so put your eyes back in your head and sign there, Laki and I are doing most of the work, won't cost much." She grinned and slowly...unsure why he was...he signed the paper and Cana ...giggled...another giggle...from...Cana of all people…

Shaking his head he returned to work, needing to get the damage report done so he could enter it in the system so Natsu and Gray wouldn't be sent on missions like that again.

"Laxus, good, I need you to sign this immediately." Erza marched in and put down a paper and he blinked at it before glaring at her.

"Fairy Tail does not need uniforms Erza."

"It most certainly does, did you not note how good White eas mages looked when they arrived? Fairy Tail needs to adopt a uniformed standard when they are at meetings, visiting other guilds, participating in social functions, I had a long look at Cristoffs uniform and it was well made, did you know those were designed for them to work in? Mage weave with resistances to magic destruction, why...just think of what Lucy alone would save in clothing each year...nevermind not worrying about Gray stripping so much since the uniform designs can be done to keep the clothes in place even under duress!"

"Erza...we can't afford this, Natsu and Gray just froze and half blew up Oshiban station." He growled and Erza blinked then waved a hand

"We've done that before, rebuilding wont be bad, just send some maker mages, Laki and Gajeel…" She began.

"Laki is on a project with Cana already and Gajeel and I have a baby due Erza! I am not sending my mate to clean up after Natsu!"

"Sign the paper and I'll handle it."

"..." there was a silent staring contest, then, "Ok."

He'd pay for uniforms over dealing with Natsus shit any day...and he needed to lock his damned door….


End file.
